<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Admiral Brawn by chaos_monkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150445">Admiral Brawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey'>chaos_monkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Eli Vanto: porn critic edition, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, No literally it's smut about porn, Porn, but not in a feels-y way, just horny pining, mild pining, pre-Thranto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While having a 'quiet night in' and enjoying the privacy of his quarters and a good Holonet connection, Lt Commander Vanto stumbles across something he didn't expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Admiral Brawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The best thing about being a Lieutenant Commander, Eli decided, was having private quarters. </p><p>He’d had them for awhile now, of course, but he appreciated them all over again every time he had a full evening to himself like this. There was always a chance Thrawn might still comm him— Eli knew the admiral would be working late on some project or other— but it was unlikely. So, after taking a hot shower and burning through just a little more of his water rations than he normally would as a treat, he slipped on a pair of loose sweatpants, dug out his lube, and dropped into his desk chair with a relaxed sigh. </p><p>He spent some time idly browsing through his favourite holoporn feeds first, not touching himself yet, just letting his erection slowly fill in anticipation as he decided what he was in the mood for tonight. Eventually settling on a promising-looking outdoor sex collection to start off with, Eli slouched down in his chair, pushing the front of his sweats down under his balls and closing a lube-slicked hand around his stiffening cock. </p><p>There was some good amateur stuff in there, clips that reminded Eli of his own escapades under the wide Lysatran sky when he was younger, and he spent a while flipping through them and stroking himself lazily before moving on again. He was in the middle of searching out a bi blowjobs compilation that he’d noticed earlier, when a different preview clip caught his eye. </p><p>A burly pantoran with what looked like red contact lenses, dressed in an improbably tight outfit of vaguely militaristic cut, lounging seductively against an obviously fake control panel and caressing the rather impressively large bulge in the front of his ‘uniform’ trousers. </p><p>Eli hesitated. Normally those <em> Imperial Officers Gone Wild </em> type feeds didn’t hold much interest for him— they always got <em> everything </em>wrong, with the result that Eli inevitably wound up just rolling his eyes a lot instead of getting off— but… there was really only one Imperial Officer that pantoran could be intended to resemble. </p><p>Knowing he would probably regret it, but too curious to care, Eli opened the feed anyway and immediately snorted a laugh at the titles that popped up. </p><p>Grinning and only blushing a little, he selected “<em>Admiral Brawn: Barely-Legal Beginnings,</em>” jumping forward through the undoubtedly dull and inaccurate set-up of a mock Imperial Academy lesson. He let it play again when the handful of ‘cadets’ were dismissed, standing up and filing out of the fake classroom past the ridiculously muscle-bound instructor’s desk at the front. </p><p>“Not you, Cadet Brawn. We need to have a little chat.” </p><p>The pantoran— who didn’t look anywhere near young enough to be ‘barely legal’— stood to attention and waited. The instructor was a square-jawed mountain of a man, with close-cropped salt and pepper hair and a deep scowl. He crossed his exceptionally hairy arms over his chest, making Eli wonder how the seams over his shoulders hadn’t just burst during filming, and sneered at the pantoran before speaking again, the absolutely wooden delivery of the line enough to actually make Eli cringe a little. </p><p>“You oughta just drop out now, boy. You’ll never amount to anything in the Navy. You don’t have what it takes.” </p><p>“I think you will find you are mistaken,” the pantoran answered, walking up to the instructor’s desk. </p><p>“And why is that?” </p><p>“I have certain unique… talents, Commander.” </p><p>The camera angle followed as the pantoran sat on the edge of the desk right in front of the human instructor, legs splayed wide to pull the material of his uniform tight across his crotch. Very theatrically licking his lips, the instructor watched as ‘Brawn’ ran his fingers over his obvious erection, squeezing himself through his trousers with a breathy grunt of a moan. </p><p>“I’ve seen you watching me… Sir,” the pantoran purred. “I know you want this.” </p><p>It was bad, it was <em> so bad, </em> but Eli watched a bit more of it anyway, skipping forward every now and then. For someone who supposedly had a personal vendetta of some sort against ‘Cadet Brawn’, the instructor devoted a whole lot of time and effort to sucking the pantoran’s very large— and admittedly very aesthetically pleasing— blue cock before being bent over his own desk and fucked. <em> Loudly.  </em></p><p>The grand finale came in the form of the instructor spurting out across the scuffed metal desktop after a series of increasingly desperate and not terribly believable cries, followed by the pantoran cadet pulling out to come all over his instructor’s ass with a long, dramatic sigh of bliss. Eli’s cock twitched in his hand as he watched it; and he shifted in his seat, biting his lip as he realized belatedly he’d started stroking himself again without really noticing. Overdone though it was, the scene <em> did </em>kind of remind him of the fantasies he’d… maybe occasionally had, about Thrawn bending him over the desk in their shared quarters during their time at the Academy on Coruscant. </p><p>Still chewing on his bottom lip, Eli randomly switched to another holovid in the same series. <em> Admiral Brawn: Seizing Enemy Ass-ets </em> featured the same pantoran working out while wearing indecently tiny shorts and a tight grey t-shirt that actually said NAVY across the chest in block letters— definitely not regulation wear— and looking up when approached by a lone stormtrooper. The trooper, who was revealed to be now-Admiral Brawn’s nemesis, first insisted with great bravado, <em>“I know all your tricks, Brawn! I won’t let you seduce me!” </em>and then immediately let him do just that. </p><p>Wondering who in the galaxy thought anyone would ever <em> actually </em> choose to be naked under real stormtrooper armour, Eli eventually skipped on ahead to the middle of the next holovid, <em> Admiral Brawn: Taming a Wild Admiral, </em>and promptly felt himself flush beet red. A very naked, very large-breasted woman who actually did have an uncanny resemblance to Karyn Faro was stepping lightly on the pantoran’s chest with one knee-high black boot, slapping a synthleather crop of some kind against her palm. </p><p>“You’ve been very <em> naughty, </em> Admiral Brawn, putting yourself in danger like that. I won’t stand for it on my ship. I think it’s time you had some… <em> discipline,</em>” she said in a low, throaty voice before smoothly dropping down to straddle his face. Eli stared while the pantoran went to town on the woman with his tongue, bringing her to absolutely ridiculous paroxysms of delight almost instantaneously. </p><p>Shaking his head in slight bemusement, his cheeks still burning at the… admittedly intriguing image of Faro like <em> that, </em> Eli was about to leave the collection entirely but found his attention caught by the next suggested holo— <em> Admiral Brawn: Master and Apprentice; </em>the preview showing a young, pretty, brown-haired man on his knees looking up adoringly at Brawn. </p><p>
  <em> … No way.  </em>
</p><p>He only hesitated for a second before opening it up, not entirely sure he wanted to know if that was actually meant to be him or if he was just imagining the resemblance, but not able to leave without having a peek. This one got straight to the point at least, starting out with the two alone in a room done up to look similar to a ship’s quarters, though really only only by the most generous definition of similar. </p><p>“Sir, I’ve heard all the stories of your <em> military </em> prowess,” not-Eli said breathlessly, stepping closer and shooting Brawn a coy look through long, thick eyelashes. “It would be my privilege to serve… <em> under </em>you.” </p><p>“Perhaps,” the pantoran purred, after giving him a long, considering look while the camera panned slowly around them. “But you’ll have to impress me, first, before I take you as my apprentice.” </p><p>“Of course, sir,” not-Eli said, already sinking to his knees with an open-mouthed smile. </p><p>The ‘hopeful apprentice’ made a show of getting half naked on the floor before rubbing his face into Brawn’s crotch with loud, breathy moans, eventually pulling out the pantoran’s half-hard cock to lick and suck at it for awhile with a whole lot of messy enthusiasm and heated looks upward. It was almost painfully predictable, but Eli found himself getting kind of turned on by it anyway. Little things like long blue fingers twining through messy brown hair or the point-of-view camera angles looking up past a rippling expanse of muscular torso into heavy-lidded red eyes kept sending twinges of desire through him as he watched. </p><p>He knew he probably shouldn’t, but… </p><p>“Fuck it,” Eli muttered. The pantoran really <em> did </em>have a nice dick, after all, and the acting didn't seem to be quite as badly overdone on this one. </p><p>Letting the feed play, he returned to working a hand over his cock, slipping the other down to cup his balls as well. He’d just watch a bit for fun, and then go find something else to finish himself off with. </p><p>A little over twenty minutes later, Eli was two fingers deep in his own ass and still watching as his porn-self got fucked into the sofa, bent double with his knees up by his kriffing shoulders. He’d already come all over the floor earlier at a ‘command’ from his admiral, but was still panting and moaning almost convincingly while the pantoran pounded into him hard and fast, clearly aiming for the climax at that point. </p><p>Sure enough, just a few moments later Brawn pulled out with a gasp to fist his thick blue cock while he finished, spurting streaks of come onto not-Eli’s cock and chest and into his open mouth. Eli’s hand tightened around his own throbbing dick and he spilled out onto his stomach at the same time, half watching the screen and half imagining what Thrawn’s hand would look like, wrapped around his own cock and pumping until <em> he </em>came all over Eli instead.</p><p>Slipping his fingers out of himself, Eli just sat there catching his breath for a minute with his own come cooling on his belly and his hand still closed around his softening cock. It had been years since he had really <em> thought </em>about Thrawn like that— but apparently it still got him off as hard as it ever had, hiding in their tiny 'fresher back at the Academy with his fist jammed into his mouth to stay quiet while he came. </p><p>Blushing at the memory, Eli gave himself a little shake and pushed it all out of his mind as he got to his feet. By the time he crawled into bed for the night, he had even managed to convince himself this was absolutely not going to end up distracting him tomorrow.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, he reported for duty to Thrawn’s office as usual, resolutely <em> not </em>thinking about anything he had seen or imagined last night— then took one look at Thrawn, tripped over his own feet, and dropped his datapad on the floor. </p><p>
  <em> … Fuck. So much for not being distracted.  </em>
</p><p>Thrawn, of course, looked up immediately from his desk monitor with a faintly concerned frown. “Commander? Are you well?” </p><p>Hastily picking his datapad up again, Eli tried valiantly to force both the hot blush out of his cheeks and the vivid images out of his mind, and didn’t really succeed at doing either. </p><p>“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. Just a bit, uh, clumsy this morning. Should have had a little more caf, I guess,” he tried weakly with a little laugh. </p><p>Thrawn gave him a piercing look for a moment, then inclined his head in a silent nod and turned back to his work… though not before Eli saw a fleeting smirk touch the admiral’s lips. </p><p>He spent the rest of the day wondering nervously if Thrawn had done his little mind-reading trick again— although he wasn’t entirely sure whether or not he would actually mind it if Thrawn <em> had.  </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the vague premise of this fic has been languishing in my ideas list for the better part of a year. Then my <a href="https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/">Banned Together Bingo</a> card included the square "vulgar vulgar vulgar" and I figured - Eli masturbating, while watching pornography, <i>and </i>fantasizing about his boss? - perfect fit for that prompt, entirely in the spirit of "you want vulgar? I'll give you vulgar." </p><p>(Do I actually believe the Empire would allow this kind of content to exist on the Holonet? Nope. So that's an extra Fuck You Censorship; with love from me)</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030653">Behind the Scenes of Admiral Brawn: Master and Apprentice</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs">ZsforSs</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>